Jackie's Mission
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This story is listed as 10/Rose but starts in season 1 episode 4 meaning it starts off as 9/Rose but will end up as 10/Rose and the sequel will be 10/Rose and maybe 11/Rose. Sorry I didn't warn you of that first.**

* * *

**Jackie's Mission**

**Summary-**

The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

**Chapter one- Aliens of London Pt.**

The sound of the TARDIS engine fading into the small ally bounced off the walls scaring a cat and a few birds. Once the TARDIS had fully materialized the door opened and Rose walked out laughing, the Doctor followed her out in a calmer nature, having been used to time traveling for a while now. But it was still nice seeing his new companion smiling and laughing, and the fact that he had made her smile made it all the better. He leaned back to rest against the TARDIS, he smirked as he watched her try to wrap her mind around the fact that she was back on Earth.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked with laughter in her voice.

"About 12 hours." The Doctor said trying to show off. Rose laughed some more before turning around to take it all in, before a thought hit her.

"Oh, right." She turned to look at him, "I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." She added and the Doctor barely bit back the urge to roll his eyes.

"What are you gonna tell her?" The Doctor asked, it wasn't like she could tell her that she would be traveling around time and space in a little blue box that was bigger on the inside called the TARDIS with a Time Lord called the Doctor, her mother would surely put her in a mental ward.

"I don't know. That I've been to the year 5 billion, and only been gone 12 hours." Rose said with humor in her eyes, "Na, I'll just tell her I've spent the night at Shareen's. See ya later." She added then started to walk off, a minute later she stopped and looked at him, "Oh, didn't you disappear." The Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back before continuing to her apartment.

The Doctor sighed and looked around, something didn't feel right. It wasn't dangerous, or her wouldn't have let her go alone. He noticed a piece of paper on a light pole. He couldn't see what it was for the wind has caused it to fold over. The Doctor had a feeling that whatever was wrong had to do with that piece of paper that hadn't been there before they left. He quickly walked over to the pole and unfolded the piece of paper to see Rose's smiling face looking at him and the words 'Have you seen me?' glaring at him. He had been wrong.

He took off running after Rose, he had to stop her from getting home before it was too late.

**~One~**

Rose smiled as she opened the door to her apartment. Being home felt wonderful, but if she was honest with herself, being on the TARDIS felt better. "I'm back!" She called shutting the door. "I was with Shareen. She was upset again. You in?" She asked setting her keys down and walking to the kitchen to see her mother looking shocked. "So, what's been going on? How have you been? What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night." Why was her mother looking at her like she had been gone a while year? Her mother dropped her cup of freshly made tea and Rose became really concerned.  
"It's you." Jackie said and Rose was not only concerned, but now very confused.

"Of course it's me." Rose said, something wasn't right.

"Oh. My. God. It's you." Jackie repeated pulling Rose into a hug. "Oh my god." She whispered and Rose was able to see piles and piles of missing person posters and they were of her. What was going on, why was her mum acting as if she had been gone for a year, she had only been gone only 12 hours. Right? Just then the door opened and the Doctor ran in out of breath.

"Um, it's not 12 hours. It's, uh, 12 months." The Doctor announced as Rose pulled away from her mother to look at in him shock, "You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." The Doctor added sheepishly and Rose felt faint. She had been gone a whole year!

The Doctor really was sorry, he hadn't meant to mess up this bad. He had truly meant to drop her back off exactly 12 hours from when he had picked her up. He had no idea why the TARDIS had brought them back a year later.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, unsure of what to say and do as her mother ran to the phone and started to calling someone. The Doctor reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it apologetically, he needed her to know that he truly was sorry.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered just as Jackie walked back into the room, she saw their connected hands. She growled before stomped over and ripped Rose away from him and forced her into a chair.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie asked glaring at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Doctor what?" Jackie asked.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor said getting a strange sense of Deja vu.

"The Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Hello." The Doctor said with a small wave, Rose tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out as a snort, Jackie glared at the Doctor.

"Where were you?" Jackie asked Rose who looked nervously at her mother.

"I was traveling." Rose said. The Doctor had to fight the urge to smile at his Rose, she had answered truthfully, they had been traveling, but had hidden the fact that they traveled through time and space.

"But where did you travel to sweetheart?" Jackie asked desperate to know where her daughter had been.

"No where special, just traveling." Rose said, the Doctor turned his face away from the women to hide the fact that his ego hurt when Rose said 'no where special', was the end of the world not special? Sure she had almost gotten fried and seen someone exploded, but was the thought not special? Or what about when he took her to meet Charles Dickens, okay so it wasn't planed and she nearly died so the Gelfs could have bodies.

"If it was not special, then you can tell me where you've been." Jackie said pushing Rose to tell her and the Doctor turned back to look at his Rose.

"I told you mum, I was traveling." Rose said and Jackie opened her mouth to say something else when someone knocked on the door. Jackie walked over to the door and the Doctor took that moment to walk over to the chair that Rose was forced to sit on. A minute later Jackie and a policeman walked into the Living room.

"Hello, I'm Bob. I heard you just returned. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. First question: Where were you?" Bob asked.

"I was. . . Traveling." Rose said taking a glance at the Doctor who smiled at her, the policeman and Jackie took note of that.

"Alright, so you were traveling. Where did you go? And who was with you?" The policeman asked.

"We went to, you know where everyone goes while traveling." Rose said really tying to avoid the question yet trying to answer it at the same time.

"I see." Bob said writing something down, "And how long have you been traveling? Why did you start traveling? And was traveling your idea."

"Of course the traveling was my idea!" Rose said and Jackie couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"The hours I've sat here!" Jackie yelled glaring at Rose who was trying to fight away some tears, causing the Doctor to fight the urge to yell at Jackie. "Days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead,and where were you? 'Traveling', what the hell does that mean? 'Traveling'? That's no sort of answer." Jackie turned to look at the shocked policeman. "You ask her she won't tell me. That's all she says. 'Traveling'."

"That's what I was doing." Rose said, sounding like she was just about to cry which caused a painful grip on the Doctor's hearts. If only he could pull her out of this room and then take her off on another adventure, and hopefully let her forget and never have to come back.

"With your passport still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie yelled right in Rose's face and the Doctor clenched his fists to keep him from doing something totally stupid which would more then not cause Rose to hate him and have him thrown in jail.

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just- I forgot." Rose whispered looking down at her hands, she couldn't face her mother.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you." Jackie cried and the Doctor watched out of the corner of his eye as a single tear fell from Rose's eye. "Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie asked, all the anger gone from her voice. The Doctor could tell that Rose couldn't say anything and knew it was time to intervene.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of, uh, employed Rose as my companion." The Doctor said hoping to save Rose by taking all of Jackie's anger on to himself.

"When you say 'companion' is this a sexual relationship?" Bob asked and the Doctor tried not to gap at him, why would this human automatically think that? Couldn't a guy and his best friend, who happens to be a beautiful woman and wouldn't leave said guy's thoughts, travel through time and space in a blue box that was bigger on the inside without having to be in a sexual relationship, no matter how much the guy wanted it? Plus, Rose already had a boyfriend.

"No." Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, the Doctor trying not to sound disappointed and Rose trying to keep from blushing at the question.

"Then what is it? Because you," Jackie started glaring at the Doctor, "You waltz in here. All charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth." She marched up to the Doctor and the Doctor had to fight the urge to lean away or, better yet run away from her. "How old are you then, 40, 45?" Before the Doctor could answer she continued on with her rant. "What did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a doctor!" The Doctor cried offended.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate." Jackie yelled right before she slapped him so hard that the top half of his body was force to turn with his head.

"Ugh, oh, oh." The Doctor cried out in pain and Rose had to bit her tongue and force her body to stay in the chair so that she didn't do something stupid.

**~One~**

A few hours, a nice hot relaxing shower, and a change of close later Rose walked out of her room after blow drying it to find the Doctor opening the door. "And where do you think you're going, you're not leaving me here alone to face this. This is your doing so you will stay here and help me face this." Rose harshly whispered to him. The Doctor looked towards the kitchen and Rose was able to see fear in his eyes, but fear of what? Staying here until everything cooled down? Or of her mother's slaps? The Doctor looked away from the kitchen and smiled at her, the fear still somewhat evident in his blue eyes, he reached over and gripped her hand.

"I'm just going to go to the roof, I'm not leaving. I thought you and your mother could, you know, talk and, I don't know..." The Doctor stumbled trying to find the right words while trying to get out of there without anymore slaps.

"Doctor, just promise me you won't leave." Rose whispered so softly that if it wasn't for his super hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"I promise, now go in there and spend time with your mum." The Doctor said before leaving. Rose stood in the hallway trying to collect the nerve to face her mother again. Once she had gathered up her nerves, she slowly walked into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table with a mug of freshly made tea.

"Mum?" Rose said catching her mother's attention.

"Where were you for a year Rose?" Her mother asked with out turning around.

"I told you mum, I was traveling." Rose said softly. She jumped back when her mother suddenly spun around and glared at her.

"But where were you traveling and why did you have to go with out telling anyone? Why didn't you call me?" Jackie asked standing up.

"The Doctor took me on some adventures, I didn't expect to be gone a whole year. I swear, it doesn't feel like I've been gone a year. I meant to call, I really did, but every time I went to, something came up." Rose said.

"For a whole year! Something just came up that kept you from calling for a whole year?! Is that something the Doctor!?" Jackie asked and Rose glared at her.

"No! It was never the Doctor's fault that I always got side-tracked from calling you! It was always my fault! Don't you dare try to blame the Doctor! He has been nothing but a good friend!" Rose shouted and stomped over to her mother. She didn't care what her mother said as long as she did not say anything bad about the Doctor.

"It is his fault! He's the one that kidnapped you and took you away from me! He's the reason you won't tell me where you've been!" Jackie yelled.

"He did not kidnap me! I willingly went with him!" Rose yelled. "And he isn't keeping me from telling you where I've been, I have been telling you that I have been traveling with him!"

"But where?" Jackie demanded.

"I already told you, no where special!" Rose said throwing her arms in the air and stomped to the other side of the kitchen. Why couldn't her mother just drop it, she was back now, safe. She had always been safe, even when she was in danger she always knew that the Doctor would not let anything happen to her. The two women glared at each other for a few minutes before Jackie started to cry.

"I was so worried and scared. You're all that I have Rose." Jackie whispered and Rose started to fell guilty again, she started tear up.

"I'm sorry mum." Rose said and pulled her mother into a hug and began to cry too.

"Did you think of me at all?" Jackie asked causing a pain in Rose's chest at how bad she made her mother worry and scared.

"I did, all the time, but..." Rose started.

"One phone call- Just to know that you're alive." Jackie said and Rose held onto her mother tighter.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Rose whispered, hoping her mother could hear the truth in her voice and know that she was truly sorry.

"Do you know what terrifies me is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What can be so bad that you can't tell me sweetheart? Where were you?!" Jackie asked and Rose opened her mouth before closing it. She wanted so desperately to tell her mother, but knew that she couldn't tell her the truth.

"He took me to see the world and showed me Cardiff's History." Rose said before she pulled away and whipped her eyes, "I better go see if he is okay." Rose muttered then ran out of the room and house. She ran all the way up to the roof and but didn't see him, she began to panic while looking around.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked from behind her and she turned to see him leaning against the stair way that lead to the roof. A wave of relief flooded through her as she looked at him, he hadn't left her, he had kept his promise.

"There you are." Rose said walking over to him.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave." The Doctor said smiling. His smile vanished when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, she had been crying. His hands became fists as he fought the urge to go downstairs and show Jackie Tyler why one did not make his Rose cry.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"You've been crying." The Doctor stated and Rose lifted her hand to her cheeks.

"Yea, well, that's what happens when human females get emotional." Rose said trying to play it off.

"What did your mother say to make you cry?" The Doctor asked, starting to really dislike Jackie.

"She didn't say anything to make me cry." Rose said trying to jump up on the the roof of the little building that housed the stairs.

"Then why did you start crying?" The Doctor asked helping her up there before turning to lean against the building.

"Because she started to cry." Rose said whispered and the Doctor tilted his head to look at her but didn't say anything. "I can't tell her, I can't even begin. She's never going to believe me." Rose said after a minute of silence. "And I missed a year? Was it good?"

"Middling." The Doctor said, honestly not caring if it was true or not, he just wanted to take Rose's hand and lead her into an adventure that would hopefully get her to forget all the hurt and sadness her mother caused her.

"You're so useless." Rose muttered angrily, and the Doctor knew it wasn't just about him not telling her about the year she missed and got angry, not at her but with himself.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor snapped at her, hopping with all hope that she wouldn't want to stay.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again though." Rose said and the Doctor felt his heart clench, there had to be away to convince her to continue traveling with him. Well, he knew one way that she would come with him, but he would not allow it.

"Well she's not coming with us." The Doctor stated out of no where, Rose looked confused before she realized what he was talking about.

"Why not?" Rose asked, why couldn't her mother come with them.

"Because I said so, I will not have your mother in my TARDIS." The Doctor said. "Who knows what trouble she will cause."

"My mum would not do anything to your precious ship." Rose said offended that he would think her mother would do something to the beautiful ship.

"There isn't enough room." The Doctor said.

"Oh, don't you try that one, the TARDIS has plenty of space in it." Rose said then looked at him with a pleading look. "Please."

"No chance. I don't do family!" The Doctor said and looked into Rose's questioning eyes, "She slapped me. 900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." The Doctor said and Rose laughed remembering how he looked after being slapped.

"Your face." Rose said laughing.

"It hurt!" The Doctor said trying to sound hurt but failing because of his smile at the sound of her laughing.

"You're so gay." Rose said still laughing before what he said finally registered in her brain. "When you say 900 years..."

"That's my age." The Doctor said causally, trying to hide the fear that she would run away from him.

"You're 900 years old?" Rose asked trying to wrap her mind around that fact that he was 900 years old.

"Yeah." The Doctor said just waiting for her to tell him to leave and never come back.

"My mum was right- that is one hell of an age gap." Rose said then slid down from her seat on the building hiding the stairway, the Doctor held his breath just knowing that she was going to tell him to leave. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there , the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things and.. I'm the only one on planet Earth who knows they exist." Rose said then turned to look him and smiled at him, he let out the breath he was holding and smiled back. Just then a spaceship came flying over them with black smoke flowing behind it. It nearly collided with the bridge before it pulled up and flew around a pit before hitting Big Ben and landing in the Thames. "Oh that's just not fair." Rose yelled before turning to look at the Doctor who smiled excitedly at her and took her hand before running towards the stairs.

**~One~**

They ran until they were meet up with a military road block, Rose looked around then and saw a lot of angry people who either wanted closer look at the spaceship like them, or were trying to get to some loved once that were on the other side of the blockade. She glanced over to the Doctor to see that he was still excited. "It's blocked off." The Doctor said excitedly

"We're miles from the center." Rose said and once again looked around them, in the back of her mind she noticed the words 'Bad Wolf' written on one of the cars in window chalk. "The scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" The Doctor said reminding Rose of a little boy opening a Christmas and getting the toy he had been begging his parents for all year.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked suspiciously, was this why he brought them back a year later?

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Do you know where it crashed?" She asked.

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I'm so glad I got you." Rose muttered annoyed.

"I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose, to see history happening right in front of us." The Doctor said finally turning to glance at Rose, the excitement in his eyes made her suddenly excited. This was just another adventure for them.

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS." Rose said grabbing his hand.

"Mm, better not- they've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top." The Doctor said turning back to look at the blockade.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." Rose said trying to convince him.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this- there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is." The Doctor said, and Rose's excitement left her, annoyance quickly taking it's place.

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here." Rose said.

"Yes, we are." The Doctor said, his smile slowly leaving his face when he finally realized what was going on.

"We could always do what everybody else does." Rose said and the Doctor looked at her, eyes questioning. "We could watch it on TV." She added taking his hand and began leading him back to her house.

**~One~**

As soon as they got back to her house the Doctor turned on the TV and flipped it to a news station before finding another news station then flipped it back to the first news station. "What's going on here?" Jackie asked glaring at the Doctor as he focused on the TV and sitting in the chair right in front of it.

"A spaceship just crashed to Earth, right here in London." Rose said sliding onto the couch, feet under her as she got comfy, she figured he was going to be there all night.

"So, why don't 'e go to his place and watch it on the news." Jackie asked.

"Because mum, he doesn't have a home." Rose said sadly "And if you kick him out, I'll be going with 'im." Even though the Doctor was focused on the TV, he still heard what Rose said and couldn't help but flash her a smile before going back to the TV. Someone knocked on the door and Jackie went to answer it as the Doctor focused all his attention on the news. Something was telling him that something was wrong with that crash, it was just too perfect.

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting, and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene. " A news reporter said before the screen changed to a man with a microphone standing outside next to the Thames River.

"The police urge the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on the screen right now if you're worried about friends or family." The news reporter, Tom, said and a number appeared on the screen. The Doctor sighed, he didn't care about that, he needed to know about the ship so he flipped it to the other news station.

"The military are on the lookout for more spaceships, until then, all flights in Northern American air space have been grounded." A female news reporter said.

'Who cares, what about the ship that was now here on Earth.' The Doctor thought flipping back over to the other station.

"The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find." Tom reported.

'Well, that's not going to help me.' The Doctor thought before flipping back to the other news station.

"The president will address the nation live from the white house, but the secretary general has asked that people watch the skies." The female reporter reported and he flipped back to the other station.

"I've got no choice." Jackie's voice cut in and he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, willing her to shut up so he could find out what was going on so that he could figure out why he was getting a bad feeling from this.

"You've broken your mother's heart." A woman that the Doctor assumed was one of Jackie's close friends said.

"Either I make him welcome or I run the risk of never seeing you again." Jackie said to Rose and the Doctor feeling very protective of Rose didn't want her mother to make Rose upset again.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen." The Doctor said gaining everyone's attention for a minute before he went back to the TV. He heard someone knocking on the door before all his attention went back to the TV.

"...his current whereabouts. News is just coming in we go to Tom at the embankments." The male new reporter said before it switched back over to Tom.

"They've found a body. It's unconfirmed, but I'm being told that a body has been found in the wreckage, a body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore. A body of come sort's been found inside the wreckage of the spacecraft." Tom said and the Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

'Now this was useful.' He thought.

"Oh, guess who asked me out. Billy Croot." Jackie's voice once again brought him out of his concentration. He glared at Jackie and noticed that even more people were in the small apartment and that Rose looked so uncomfortable right then. He had to force his eyes to go back to the TV, before he pulled her into his lap to try and help her not be so uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Someone said right before the Doctor forced himself to focus back on the News just as someone knocked on the door again.

"Unconfirmed reports say that the body is of extraterrestrial origin. An extraordinary event unfolding here live in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure unit mortuary, whereabouts as yet unknown. Roads in central-" What ever Tom was going to say was cut off as a little boy climbed onto the Doctor's lap and grabbed the remote from him and turned the channel to a cooking channel where a man was making a spaceship cake. The Doctor took the remote back from the kid and quickly changed it back to the news.

"Albian Hospital. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead, Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albian Hospital, with the roads closed off, it's the closest to the river." Tome reported as the Doctor sat the kid back on the ground.

"Go on." The Doctor whispered to the kid, and he watched him run off to the very crowded apartment full of humans before sighing and going back to the news.

"I'm being told that- General Asquith now entering the hospital. The building's being evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an Alien body contained inside those walls." Tom said as the TV showed a stoic man getting out of a car and walking into the Hospital. The Doctor's attention was pulled away from the news by the noise in the apartment and his instincts telling him to find out what was wrong and fix it. He stood up and tried not to pull focus to himself as he walked out of the apartment. He was only able to take a few steps before the door opened and he smelled Rose stepping out into the night with him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked him, he turned around and looked at her with an innocent smile, well, he hoped it looked innocent.

"No where. It's, uh, a bit human in there for me." The Doctor said. "History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half-price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." The Doctor added trying to sound innocent.

"Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames, and you're just wondering." Rose said not believing him.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion." The Doctor said and Rose gave him a look, "That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, color of smoke, everything- it's perfect." He said leaving out that it was just a little too perfect.

"So..." Rose asked hopping for him to elaborate.

"So maybe this is it- first contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an Alien race. I'm not interfering 'cause you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning, you were all tiny and small and made of clay." The Doctor said laughing causing Rose to laugh. "Now you can expand! You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He added then turned around and started to walk away.

"Promise and won't disappear?" Rose asked and the Doctor felt a little annoyance run through him, why wouldn't she realize that he would never just leave her here. He came back and gave her a second chance, and he never did that. Suddenly he got an idea, he began to pat his pockets before digging in one and pulled out a silver key. He turned around and handed it to her.

"Tell you what. TARDIS key- about time you had one. See you later." The Doctor said then walked away. Once he was out of the building he sped walked to the TARDIS and opened it with another key. He ran around the console turning nobs and pulling levers, he grabbed his trusty hammer and begin to gently use it on one of the many gizmos on the console a few times before it got to the right setting he wanted. He ran over and pushed the button that started the dematerialization of the TARDIS, he smiled and kissed the hammer.

The TARDIS disappeared from the ally that he had landed in earlier that day and materialized in a storage closet in where he hopped was the Albian Hospital. He looked around and noticed how cramped it was before he made his way to the door. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and started to find the right setting he needed, he winced when the sonic sounded loud to him. "Shh." He said to the sonic screw driver before continuing to find the right setting. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and smiled as he opened it only to find himself now in a room full of soldiers.

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter, I hope you like it. I had to work hard to get it done before I was able read any Doctor Who fanfics because my Manager/editor/chief/slave driver/briber said so. So here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Jackie's Mission**

**Summary-**

The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

**Chapter two- Aliens of London pt. 2**

The TARDIS disappeared from the ally that he had landed in earlier that day and materialized in a storage closet in where he hopped was the Albian Hospital. He looked around and noticed how cramped it was before he made his way to the door. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and started to find the right setting he needed, he winced when the sonic sounded loud to him."Shh." He said to the sonic screw driver before continuing to find the right setting. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and smiled as he opened it only to find himself now in a room full of soldiers.

The soldiers quickly dropped what ever they were holding and grabbed their guns and pointed them at the Doctor. The Doctor put his hands behind his back and forced himself to smile at them. Suddenly a scream flew through the air and into their ears and the Doctor snapped into action. "Defense plan delta. Come on, move, move!" The Doctor shouted before running out of the room with the soldiers running behind him.

They got to a morgue that was very dark, the Doctor spotted a female doctor huddled against the wall with blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. The Doctor ran over to her and made her look at him, her eyes were dilated from fear. "It's alive!" The female doctor cried out and the Doctor turned to look at the soldiers.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down." The Doctor commanded knowing that if the alien was still alive it was now running through out the building looking for a way out, and he would not have that.

"My god, it's still alive." The female doctor muttered and the soldiers just looked at him without moving, getting on the Doctor's nerves, why did no one ever listen to him when he told them to do something?

"Do it!" The Doctor snapped at them before they actually listened and turned to do what he said, once all but one were gone, he turned to the female doctor. "Coma, shock, hibernation, anything, what does it look like?" He asked before hearing something falling and knew it hadn't even left the room. "It's still here." He said smiling. He began to move over to where the noise had come from and peeked around the table to see a pig in a spacesuit looking back at him, "Hello." The Doctor said softly, the pig squealed and ran away, scared. The Doctor saw the soldier that was still in the room cock his gun to shoot, "Don't shoot!" He yelled at the soldier just and chased after the pig, he lost sight of the pig when it turned a corner and heard a gun shot. He turned the corner and saw the pig laying in front of a soldier. "What did you do that for? It was scared!" The Doctor demanded glaring at the soldier before looking back at the pig. "It was scared." He repeated softly. After a minute of morning the now dead pig the Doctor glared back at the soldier, "We need to move it back to the morgue, and because you killed it, you get to carry it."

"Yes sir." The soldier said then picked up the dead pig. The Doctor turned and began walking towards the morgue, this was why he did not like anyone with guns, they always shot first and asked questions later.

"Set him right there." The Doctor commanded and the soldier did what he was told.

"If I may ask sir, who are you?" The soldier asked.

"I'm the Doctor, I have been sent here to examine the body." The Doctor lied easily pulling out his psychic paper and showing all of them that he was sent from someplace called 'Torchwood'.

"Why didn't you want us to shoot it then?" Another soldier asked.

"Because this is just an ordinary pig from Earth." The Doctor said looking at the pig with a sad look, "You can go back to your stations now, we can handle this now that you've killed it." He added glaring at the soldier who had killed the pig, the soldiers looked at each other before looking at him.

"Yes sir." They said before leaving.

"I just assumed that's what Aliens looked like." The female doctor said after the soldiers left, "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth?"

"More like a mermaid." The Doctor said and saw the female doctor look at him confused fro the corner of his eye. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish, and calling it a mermaid." he elaborated but the female doctor still looked confused. "Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain stuck bits on then they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive bomb- it must have been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting it's brain- it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens." The female doctor said finally getting what the Doctor was trying to say, she was a smart one but his Rose was smarter. Speaking of his Rose, he really needed to get back to her, he turned and left the room and quickly went back to the TARDIS without making a sound.

**~Two~**

"Here's to the martians!" Jackie said holding a glass of wine, but Rose honestly didn't care. She had taken up the chair that the Doctor had occupied when he had been watching the news. After he had left to go wander, Rose didn't feel like celebrating or anything.

"The martians!" Everyone else cried, Rose heard the door open and looked over hoping to see that the Doctor had returned, but instead saw an out of breath and shocked Mickey. It took only three seconds for her brain to realize who she was seeing before she sat up.

"I was gonna come and see you." Rose said, the truth was she had honestly forgotten about him, there was something about Mickey that made him easily forgettable.

"Someone owes Mickey and apology." One of the many people in the apartment said.

"I'm sorry." Rose said, thinking the person was talking about her.

"Not you." The same person said and Rose was confused.

"Well, it's not my fault. Be fair what was I supposed to think?" Jackie said and Rose just knew this was going to turn ugly. She stood up and motioned for them to move into the kitchen to try and gain some privacy. Jackie sat down in a chair and Rose leaned up against the counter, waiting for someone to start, along with everyone else in the small apartment.

"You disappear- who do they turn to? Your boyfriend." Mickey started. "Five times I was taking in for questioning- five times. No evidence- of course, there couldn't be, could there?" He then turned and glared at her mother. "And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cause of you."

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Rose muttered, wondering where the Doctor was, why wasn't he here to help her.

"And- and I waited for you, Rose, 12 months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back." Mickey whined.

"Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell?" Jackie screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mickey said closing the kitchen door and the window leading from the kitchen to the living-room blocking the other people from hearing them. "Why not, Rose, huh? How could I tell her where you went?"

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded.

"I might as well, 'cause you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone." Mickey said and Rose became scared. "Just now, that box thing just faded away."

"What do you mean?" Rose whispered.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be." Mickey said smugly. Rose pushed past him and grabbed her jacket before running out the door, Jackie and Mickey right behind her. When she got to the empty ally-way she stopped and tried to keep from crying, the Doctor had lied to her.

"He wouldn't just go. He promised me." Rose whispered trying to convince herself that what she was seeing, or wasn't seeing, was just a nightmare.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose, sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the left of us Earthlings. Get used to it." Mickey said rubbing it in her face.

"He would have said." Rose said, getting mad that the Doctor, _her_ Doctor had lied.

"What are you two chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Jackie said confused.

"He's vamoosed." Mickey said spinning around, smirking, in the empty ally-way

"He's not. 'Cause he gave me this." Rose said glaring at Mickey while showing them the TARDIS key that the Doctor had given her, if he had really left he wouldn't have given her that, right. Then remembered something Mickey had said in the kitchen. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important than-" The TARDIS key started to heat up and glow in a pulse that reminded her of the TARDIS sound. "I said so." Rose smirked at Mickey before the TARDIS sound started up along with the wind it produced and Rose suddenly remembered that her mother was there. "Mum, mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, Just go inside. Just- mum go. Oh, blimey." But Jackie wouldn't budge and the TARDIS materialized right in front of them, right where it should have been.

"Huh?" Mickey said smirking.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie said confused and a little scared if she was honest with herself. Rose sighed and ran into the TARDIS to give the Doctor a piece of her mind, Mickey followed her in and Jackie slowly followed him.

"Alright, so I lied- I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing is a fake. I thought so- it's just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben- come on. So I thought, 'Let's go and have a look'" The Doctor said never looking away from the control panel, just knowing that Rose was mad at him.

"My mum's here." Rose whispered in his ear when she saw her mother walk into the TARDIS. The Doctor froze, just knowing that Jackie was going to rant and rave and slap him again. He glanced behind him and saw Jackie standing slightly behind Mickey looking around shocked.

"Oh, that's just what I need." The Doctor grumbled then looked pointedly at Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic."

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." Mickey said and the Doctor rolled his eyes and bit back a groan, he really didn't need this right now.

"See what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor muttered with a small pout and Rose tried not to smile at him.

"I bet you don't even remember my name." Mickey said folding his arms and glaring at the Doctor.

"Rickey." The Doctor said.

"It's Mickey." Mickey said walking up to the Doctor.

"No, it's Rickey." The Doctor said.

"I think I know my own name." Mickey said and the Doctor smirked.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor said, Mickey glared at the Doctor before storming out of the TARDIS and the Doctor hid a victory smirk.

'One down, one more to go.' The Doctor thought.

"That was a real spaceship?" Jackie asked finally coming out of shock.

"Yup." The Doctor said.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then?" Rose asked.

"Are they invading?" Jackie asked getting scared.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Rose told her mother and the Doctor looked at her with a proud expression on his face.

"Good point. So, what are they up to?" The Doctor said looking back at the console screen and began to try and find out what was going on, he would deal with getting rid of Jackie afterwords.

**~Two~**

Mickey growled as he paced around his apartment. The Doctor made him so mad! First he comes swooping in and nearly gets him killed by that plastic alien, and then he steals his girlfriend away for a whole year doing god only knows what, and no he had the gall to call him stupid. He just knew that the Doctor was no good and would end up getting Rose killed, he had to do something to get Rose away from him.

Mickey passed by his TV that held the news on it and Tom was saying something about people falsely accusing other people of being aliens and a number appeared on the bottom of the screen. "The authorities are now asking if anyone knows anything, any previous sighting, call this number." Mickey smirked and pulled out his cell phone and called, this would surly get Rose away from the Doctor.

"Yes, I've seen one. I really have, an alien, and she's with him. My girlfriend, she's with him and she's not safe. Oh my god, she's not safe. I've seen an alien and I know his name, he's called the Doctor. It's a box. A blue box. She calls it a TARDIS." Mickey said.

**~Two~**

"So, what are you doing down there?" Jackie asked the Doctor who was under the crating messing with wires with his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. He pulled the screwdriver from his mouth gave Jackie a pointed look.

"Jackie, if I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent Time Ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor asked.

"Try me." Jackie said glaring at the Doctor.

"Mum. Don't get him started." Rose said from the other side of the TARDIS knowing that if her mother got him started then he would never stop. Jackie huffed before walking over to Rose, and leaned against the TARDIS to join Rose in watching the Doctor, well Rose was watching the Doctor, Jackie was glaring at him.

"Some friend he is." Jackie said angrily.

"Mum, please. I know you're mad, but I am sorry." Rose said.

"I know, sweetheart" Jackie said with a sigh before turning to look at Rose. "Now that you're back, are you going to stay?" Rose opened her mouth to answer.

"Got it!" The Doctor cried, to be honest he had gotten it a few minutes ago, but had been listening to the conversation. He only cried out then because, he didn't want to know the answer to that, afraid it would be yes. "Patched in the Radar, looped it back 12 hours so it follows the flight of that spaceship." Rose rushed over to the screen and Jackie followed at a slower pace. "Here we go, hold on." He lightly tapped the screen before it showed the space ship hitting Earth. "Come on, that's the spaceship on it's way to Earth. See? Except, - hold on." The spaceship left earth and traveled around the earth before landing back on Earth. "See the spaceship did a slingshot 'round the Earth before it landed."

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. Question is, what have they been doing? " The Doctor answered before changing the channel to a news station.

"How many channels do you get?" Jackie asked.

"All the basic packages." The Doctor answered.

"You get _Doctors_?" Jackie asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"There's only one of me, the universe wouldn't be able to handle me." Rose laughed at the joke but Jackie glared at him and the Doctor feared he might be slapped soon. "Yes, I get Soap Operas." The Doctor said, "Hold on, I know that lot." He said pointing to a group of people of the TV.

"But it looking likely that the government is bringing in Alien specialists- those people who've devoted their lives to study the outer space." The news reporter said.

"Unit- United Nations Intelligence Task Force- Good people." The Doctor said with a fond smile.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"I've worked for them." The Doctor said.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Jackie demanded to know, why was he standing there doing nothing instead of working with Unit to fight the aliens?

"They wouldn't recognize me, I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens want to keep this alien out of the mix. I 'm undercover- and, uh, better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Jackie, you've got a car you can do some driving." The Doctor said walking towards the door.

"Where to?" Jackie asked as she and Rose followed him.

"The roads are clearing lets go and have a look at that spaceship." The Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS with the two of them close behind him. As soon as they stepped out they were covered by a spotlight from a helicopter.

"Do not move. Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest. Do not move." A policeman yelled into a megaphone as they were surrounded by the police and military. The Doctor and Rose were confused about what was happening while Jackie was scared. Mickey ran out of his apartment building and tried to get to Rose. When the Doctor saw Mickey, he knew exactly what happened.

"Rose!" He yelled when three soldiers held him back.

"Stay back. No." One of the soldiers yelled.

"Rose! Rose" Mickey yelled desperately trying to get to Rose.

"Raise your hands above your heads. You are under arrest." The police with the megaphone yelled. The Doctor looked at Rose and Jackie before lifting his hands in the air with a huge smile, this made things so much easier.

"That's my girlfriend!" The Doctor heard Mickey yelling over everything.

"Take me to your leader." The Doctor said and Rose smiled at him while Jackie looked at him like he was crazy.

"My girlfriend!" Mickey yelled as the police lead them to a nice black car.

"This is a bit posh. If I'd known it was gonna be like this- being arrested- I would have done it years ago." Rose said as they slipped into the car.

"We're not being arrested. We're being escorted." The Doctor said laughing as the car began to move.

"Where to?" Jackie asked unsure how to feel.

"Where do you think?" The Doctor asked, and they looked confused. "Downing Street."

"You're kidding." Rose said laughing.

"I'm not." The Doctor said

"10 Downing Street?" Jackie asked in shock.

"That's the one." The Doctor said still smiling and laughing.

"Oh, my god." Jackie cried.

"I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Over the years, I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed." The Doctor said a little embarrassed.

"Now they need you?" Rose asked seriously.

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked smirking and Rose smirked back at him.

"Patrick Moore?" Jackie asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Apart from him." The Doctor said and Rose gently pushed her shoulder against his smiling that smile that only Rose could do that the Doctor silently named the 'Rose' smile.

"Oh, don't you just love it." Rose asked and the Doctor smirked.

"I'm telling you- Lloyd George, oh, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" The Doctor asked.

"How should I know? I missed a year." Rose said, both looking serious before the both busted out laughing, making Jackie mad.

**~Two~**

Mickey paced back and forth in his apartment, which now held two cops and a general. He was worried that he had somehow gotten Rose in trouble, that wasn't what he had meant to do. "What about my girlfriend, she didn't do anything, it was that man." Mickey said.

"Calm down sir your girlfriend is not going to jail." The general said.

"So, she's alright, then? She's not in any trouble?" Mickey asked sitting down on his couch, across from the general.

"All I can say is that your girlfriend and her companion might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man- if he is a man." The general said before his stomach made a weird sound, Mickey looked at him like he was afraid the man would either puke on him or suddenly have explosive diarrhea. "Ooh." The general groaned holding his stomach for a few minutes before he sat up and shifted. He looked at the two cops in the room. "Right, off you go, then. I need to talk with Mr. Smith on my own, thank you." The general said. The two cops nodded before they turned and left the room, suddenly Mickey had a bad feeling.

**~Two~**

Rose looked around the crowded room as they waited for who she assumed was the secretary to come back with the Doctor's I.D. card. "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North." She heard someone say and looked over to see a older woman in a light pink suit by the front door. Rose's, along with everyone else's attention went to the secretary who walked back into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right. And can I remind you- I.D. cards must be worn at all times." He said making his way over to the Doctor. "Here's your I.D. card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance." he said handing an I.D. card to the Doctor.

"I don't go anywhere without her," The Doctor said motioning to Rose, "She on the other hand can stay." he said motioning to Jackie.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean! Where ever Rose goes, I'm going!" Jackie yelled.

"You're the code 9, not her. I'm sorry, uh, Doctor. It's 'The Doctor,' isn't it?" The secretary asked, and the Doctor nodded. "She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with me." The Doctor said, there was no way he was leaving Rose.

"And like I said, where my Daughter goes, I go." Jackie said.

"Even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in, and that's a fact." The secretary pleaded to the Doctor, trying to get him to see he that is was the rules and he couldn't bend them.

"That's all right. You go." Rose said softly.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" The woman from the door way said, but the Doctor didn't even seem to hear her, he was too focused on the fact that Rose wanted to leave him.

"Sure?" The Doctor asked, scared that if he left her, he would never see her again.

"Yea. I'll stay with me mum." Rose said.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" The secretary told the woman in pink annoyed.

"I just need a word in private." The woman insisted.

"I suppose so. Don't get into any trouble." The Doctor said before he walked away leaving Rose with her mother, the secretary and the woman in pink.

"You haven't got clearance. I'm going to have to leave you with security." The secretary said leading Rose and Jackie some where, but the woman in pink jumped in.

"It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." The woman said then began leading Jackie and Rose in the opposite direction that the secretary had been leading them. "Walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look 'round." She said as Rose looked behind her, Rose snapped her head forward and the woman showed them her name badge. "Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North" She leas them down a hallway before stopping them after they got out of hearing distance. "This friend of yours- he's an expert, is that right? He know- he knows about aliens?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked suspiciously. Harriet suddenly began to cry and Rose pulled her into a hug while Jackie looked around nervously. Once Harriet had calmed down enough she pulled away and whipped her eyes. "I need to show you something."

"Alright." Rose said.

"Please follow me." Harriet said then turned and began walking the way they had been walking, Rose and Jackie followed her. After a few minutes they made it into a conference room. "It's over in here." Harriet opened a small storage area and pulled out what looked like a rubber suit of a man."They turned the body into a suit, a disguise for the thing inside." Harriet said bringing the rubber suit closer, when it was right in front of them, Rose and Jackie were able to see that it wasn't rubber at all, but real skin. Jackie gagged as she turned away from it.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's- it's alien." Rose said then began to quickly sure the room, she knew that was what the Doctor wold have done. "They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it. . . We could use it." She opened a cabinet and a man fell out. "Ohh!" Rose cried.

"Oh my God!" Jackie gasped as Harriet and Rose moved to check the body.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke." The secretary said coming into the room. "You cannot just wonder- Oh, my God." He said noticing Harriet and Rose over the body. "That's the Prime Minister."

"Ohh." A woman said and everyone looked to see a woman with short wavy blond hair in a blue suit walk into the room. "Has someone been naughty?" The woman said shutting the door to the conference room.

"That's not possible. He left this afternoon. I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away." The secretary said clearly in shock,

"And who told you that? Hmm?" The woman asked smirking. "Me." She said before lifting her hands up to her forehead and began to unzip something there. An Electric blue light began to fill the room a the sound of electricity came from her. Everyone stood frozen in fear as they watched an 8 foot yellow alien climb out of the woman's skin.

**~Two~**

The Doctor and Unit were lead into a room that looked like the Prime Ministers office that had desk set up in it. The Doctor took a seat in the back and picked up the summary of what was going on and read it. Being a Time-Lord and not human, his brain was able to process what was on the paper quicker than everyone else, so he finished reading way before anyone even finished the first page. So he sat and looked around the room watching everyone else finish up reading. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention. Please." The Army General said and everyone looked at him. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine pilot."

"Of course," The Doctor said interrupting the Army General, "The really interesting bit happened three days ago, see," The Doctor stood and and began to pace up and down the room, "Filed away under any other business, the North Sea- a satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at 100 fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate, next thing you know, this happens- spaceships, pigs, massive diversion- from what?" The Doctor said and began to think, "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" He stopped as it finally came to him. "Us. They get us. It's not a diversion. It's a trap." He began to panic, where was Rose? Was she okay? If she was hurt there would be hell to pay. "This is all about us, alien experts- the only people with the knowledge how to fight them, gathered together in one room." The Prime Minister farted and the Doctor spun around and glared at him. "Excuse me. Do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" The Prime Minister said with a smirk then glanced over at he Army General who look off his hat before he reached up and began to, what appeared to be, unzipping something on his forehead, the Prime Minister began to laugh. An Electric blue light began to fill the room a the sound of electricity came from him. Just then, the Doctor knew that not only was he in trouble but so was his Rose, her mother, and everyone in Unit. The Doctor was frozen in shock and fear for Rose's safety as he watched a 8 foot yellow alien pull off the Army General's skin like it was a suit.

"We are the Slitheen." The yellow alien that had worn the General said after he had finished getting undressed. The Prime Minister stood up and pulled a device from his coat pocket.

"Thank you all for wearing your I.D. cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." The Prime Minister said before pushing a button on the device. The I.D. cards around everyone's neck began to electrocute them. The Doctor screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his only thoughts were on trying to figure out how to get out of this alive so he could save Rose.

**~Two~**

"It was bigger on the inside. I don't know. What do I know about spaceships?" Mickey said turning away from the General, he was getting frustrated with all these questions.

"That's what worries me. You see, this man is classified as trouble, which means that anyone associated with him is trouble. And that's my job- eliminating trouble." The General said. Suddenly Mickey saw an Electric blue light reflecting off his walls and heard what sounded like electricity. He turned around and saw an 8 foot yellow alien crawl out of the general's skin. He froze in fear, what the hell was going on. Why was it that every time he meet the Doctor, he was always confronted by aliens!

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackie's Mission**

**Summary-**

The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

**Chapter three- World War Three Pt. 1**

"Thank you all for wearing your I.D. cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." The Prime Minister said before pushing a button on the device. The I.D. cards around everyone's neck began to electrocute them. The Doctor screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his only thoughts were on trying to figure out how to get out of this alive so he could save Rose. The thought of Rose being in danger gave him the strength to fight through the pain of being electrocuted to grab his I.D card and rip it off. Still in pain, he slowly made it to his feet and held out the still electrifying I.D. card to the Prime Minister.

"Deadly to humans, maybe." The Doctor grunted out glaring at the alien and the Prime Minister, who he now believed was also one of those aliens. He walked up to the undressed alien and shoved it into the converter it was wearing, causing the alien and the Prime Minister, and most likely all the other aliens it brought with them, to become electrocuted. The Doctor took a minute to collect himself as his body began to repair itself, once his body was done with the more serious injuries of his electrocution, he turned and ran out of the room. He turned a corner and saw a group of soldiers and got an idea. "Oi, you want aliens. You've got them. They're inside downing street. Come on." He then took off running back to the meeting room with the soldiers. By the time he had gotten back to the meeting room, the aliens had somehow managed to not only get the I.D. card off the converter but get the undressed alien dressed again.

"Where've you been?" The Doctor looked at the closest soldier and knew this wasn't going to end well for him. "I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this. . .Lightning!" The soldiers began to check the bodies that the Doctor knew were dead. "This kind of, um- electricity, and they all collapsed." The fake Prime Minister said

"I think they're all dead." One of the Soldier's said.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it! That man there!" The fake Prime Minister said, pointing to the Doctor, and even though he knew it would be pointless, he was going to try to talk himself out of being in trouble.

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." The Doctor stopped and looked at the soldier next to him, "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No." The soldier said and the Doctor sighed.

"Fair enough." He said then took off running, away from the soldiers who were now chasing him to arrest him. He turned a corner, trying to keep himself from their line of sight but it didn't work.

"Down there!" He heard someone yell before he was suddenly surrounded. He backed up against the wall, noticing it wasn't a wall, but a lift. Without any of them seeing, he pushed the 'up' button before holding up his hands in surrender.

"Under the jurisdiction of the emergency protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!" The fake general yelled and the soldiers cocked their guns before aiming them at the Doctor who just smiled.

"Well, now, yes, you see,uh, the thing is, if I was you," The Doctor started, trying to by him some more time so the lift could get there, "If I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall- between you and me, little word of advice-" The lift dinged before opening "Don't stand them against the lift." The Doctor quickly stepped in before pulling out his screwdriver and sonicing the lift door closed. Now he just needed to find Rose to make sure she was okay. The lift door opened to show an alien, and to the right of the alien he saw Rose, Jackie, and another woman trying to get into a room. He forced a smile onto his face and looked back to the alien, hoping to by Rose enough time. "Hello" he said before sonicing the lift doors shut again, going up another floor.

Hoping that he had gotten them enough time to get into the room and hide until he got back to them, the Doctor shot out of the lift and quickly found a set of stairs and started to run down them, he needed to get to Rose right now!

"Check the upper bay! Don't check it when you're ready! Go check it now!" The Doctor heard a soldier yell and flinched, he could not get caught by them, not right now, not when he knew that Rose needed him. He had made his way to the floor where he had seen Rose and was just about to go to the room he knew they were hiding in when the lift dinged.

'Shit!' The Doctor thought, then hid as two naked Slitheen walked off the lift.

"Does us good to hunt- purifies the blood." One of the Slitheen said as they walked into the room where Rose and the others were hiding.

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as are last hunting ground before the final phase." The second Slitheen said.

**~Three~**

Rose stood there for a second, staring in shock as the alien suddenly began to get electrocuted before shaking herself out of it, just knowing this had to do with the Doctor. She turned and grabbed Harriet's arm then took her mother's hand and quickly lead them from the room, they needed to get as far away from that creature and find the Doctor. Jackie and Harriet screamed in fear as they passed the electrified alien. Once they had gotten out of the cabinet room they started running for a little bit before Harriet stopped, remembering something important.

"No, wait!" Harriet yelled, Rose and Jackie stopped to look at her, "They're still in there- the emergency protocols. We need them." Harriet turned and ran back the way they came, Rose and Jackie quickly following her. They bumped into the alien running out of the room after them. "Aah!" Harriet cried out as they turned and ran away. They came to a room with three doors, and Rose shut the one they had just come from, in hopes to slow the alien down. But it just smashed through the the door as if it were cardboard.

"Oh!" Jackie cried as the alien broke the door before running after Rose as she lead them through rooms and hallways as they tried to get away from the alien. They came to a hallway that held the lift and a closed door all the way at the end of the hallway. They bypassed the lift knowing it would take too long for the lift to get there and ran to the closed door. Rose began to try and open the door, but was having a little difficulty. Jackie turned around when she heard the lift ding and saw the Doctor standing in it. He glanced at them before smiling at the alien.

"Hello" he said before he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lift buttons and the doors shut leaving them alone with the alien.

'Some help he is!' Jackie thought at Rose got the door open and they ran in.

"Hide!" She hissed at them as she shut the door. Harriet hid behind a cabinet, Jackie hid behind a little couch that was in the room, and Rose ran and hid behind the desk. They heard the door open and all of them held their breath.

"Oh, such fun." They heard the alien say. "Little human children. Where are you? Sweet little humankins, come to me." Rose suddenly realized that her hiding place wasn't the best, so she quickly darted from her spot to hide behind the curtains, wondering when the Doctor was going to find them, he always found her, or saved her before anything could happen, so where was he? "Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big green lips." They heard the door open once more. "My brothers." The alien said.

"Happy hunting?" Another alien asked, just how many aliens were there?

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." The first alien said.

"Sweat and fear." A third alien said. Three? Great, how the hell were they going to handle three when they couldn't even handle one? "I can smell two old girls, stale birds, and brittle bones."

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline, fresh enough to bend before she snaps." The firs alien said moving closer to where Rose was hiding before suddenly moving the curtain, it's claw like hands scrapping against Rose's clothes.

"Aah!" Rose screamed in not only fear but a little bit of pain. Where the hell was the Doctor?!

"Rose!" Jackie yelled jumping up from her hiding place at Rose's scream.

"No!" Harriet yelled jumping out of her hiding place with her hands up. "Take me first! Take me!" Suddenly the door was thrown open and the Doctor ran in with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the two aliens closest to him.

"Out, with me." He said and Rose pulled the curtain down on top of the alien that was right in front of her before running around the flailing alien to the Doctor who was still spraying the two other aliens while backing up towards the door.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asked looking at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Harriet said quickly.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said as if they weren't in a room with aliens that wanted to kill them, it was almost as if introducing one's self to someone else in a room full of aliens that wanted to kill them was an everyday thing to him, and who knows, it might have been.

"Like wise." Harriet replied before the Doctor threw the fire extinguisher down and they all ran out of the room.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" The Doctor told them as he lead them to the cabinet room.

"The protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet told him, he glanced over his shoulder at her smiling as if he was having the time of his life.

"Harriet Jones, I like you." He said.

"I think I like you, too." Harriet said. Rose smiled before hearing something behind her, she glanced back to see the aliens were once again chasing them. They got to the back way into the cabinet room and found it was locked, the Doctor inwardly groaned before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and unlocking it. He ran through the cabinet room to the main doors to see the Slitheen heading for them. Thinking quickly he grabbed the glass bottle of whiskey and held his sonic screwdriver up to it. He could feel that Rose, Jackie, and Harriet were now standing behind him, well, he could feel that Rose was behind him, he was just assuming the other two were with her.

"One more move, and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Woof! We all go up. So back off." The Doctor said and was happy to note that his bluffing has worked. So he lowered the bottle of whiskey with a smile, "Right, then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet informed the Doctor, and the Doctor rolled his eyes before glancing at her still smiling.

"Yes, I got that, thanks." The Doctor said before turning back to the Slitheen.

"Who are you, if not human?" One of the Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked very confused.

"He's not human." Rose said nodding her head at the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked, her voice rising only one octave.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor demanded, how was he suppose to get the answers he needed and save Rose?

"Sorry." Harriet said.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked the Slitheen.

"But he's got a northern accent." Harriet said to Rose.

"'Lots of planets have a North.'" Rose said quoting the Doctor with a fond smile.

"I said hush." The Doctor snapped at them before turning to back to the Slitheen once more. "Come on." The Doctor held up the whiskey bottle once more, "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government- What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" One of the Slitheen answered.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor demanded.

"The Slitheen race?" A second Slitheen asked.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel-fotch Passameer-day Slitheen, at your service." The first one said and the Doctor looked excited to find that out.

"So you're family." The Doctor said.

"A family business." The same Slitheen asked.

"Then you're out to make profit. How can you do that on a 'godforsaken rock'?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?" The second Slitheen said.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked knowing that his bluff was found out.

"You're making it up." The second Slitheen said and the Doctor took his screwdriver away from the bottle with a sad smile.

"Ah, well, nice try." He said then reached over his right shoulder to hand the bottle to Harriet. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet said honestly.

"Sorry." The Doctor said then handed it to Jackie what was the first on his left.

"Thanks." Jackie said taking the bottle.

"Now we can end this hunt...with a slaughter." The Second Slitheen said.

"Don't you think we should run?" Jackie asked scared for not her life, but for her daughter's life.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." The Doctor started and Rose just knew he was about to start rambling. "2,000 years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man." And there he went. "1796, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." He reached over and opened what Rose had thought was a cover to a plug in but was actually a cover to a hidden button. "End of lesson." He said pressing the button and steel walls dropped down from the door and windows closing the Slitheen out while locking them in. "Installed in 1991. 3 inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He said turning to smile at them.

"And how do we get out?" Jackie asked the question that was on all their minds. The Doctor's smile turned forced as he looked around and realized what he just did. He had just locked Rose in a room surrounded by Slitheen that wanted to kill them, with no way out. Well, there was a way out but the Doctor would not even entertain the thought, for that way out would surly make him loose Rose and he was not willing to do that.

"Ah." He said berating himself. How could he have been that stupid. He turned and rested his head against the cool steel, and with his superior hearing he was able to hear the Slitheen, and they had just cut off all communication to the outside world. "They cut off communications to the outside world." The Doctor announced.

"What does that mean?" Jackie asked.

"It means we have no signal in here." Rose muttered, "We can't call for help."

"Well, I'm not gonna just stand here, I'm gonna try and find away out." Jackie said and began to look for away out. The Doctor walked over to Rose to apologize for getting her stuck here but stopped when he noticed the dead body of the secretary, he really did not want Rose to be in the same room as a dead body, especially not after what happened with the Gelfs. So he walked over to the dead secretary and began to move to body to the little storage room.

"What was his name?" He asked Harriet who had made herself busy looking through the emergency protocols.

"Who?" Harriet asked not even looking up.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called." The Doctor asked as he sat the dead secretary on the ground. By then, Harriet had gotten up and walked over to the door of the storage room, with Rose right beside her.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." Harriet said, now regretting not asking for the poor fella's name as she walked back to the meeting table.

"Sorry." The Doctor whispered softly, not really knowing if it was for the guy or for Rose who was watching him with sad eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room, resting a hand on Rose's shoulder for three seconds before walking past her and pulling out his sonic screwdriver."Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" He asked Jackie even though he knew the answer.

"No, this place is antique." Jackie said with a sigh, Rose walked over to him as he began to run his sonic screwdriver along the windows, trying to make it look like he was doing something as he tried to think of a way to get Rose safely out of there.

"What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked placing a warm, delicate, pink hand on his rough, leather jacket, the Doctor looked at it -his brilliant Time Lord brain shutting down for all of 60 second- before he looked into her big, beautiful light brown eyes and had to force himself not to lean over and kiss her. With much difficulty, and a lot of will power, he forced his body to move away from hers, while still looking like he was working so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"He's too slim- they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor said, happy his voice didn't betray how much she, a little human girl, affected him.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet- how do they squeeze inside?" Jackie said reminding the Doctor once more that there were other humans in that room that needed saving other than Rose, though Rose was his first priority.

"That's the device around their necks- compression field- literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, its a big exchange." The Doctor said and Rose walked to the desk, accidentally brushing against the Doctor, who held his breath and turned to a window and sonic-ed it while fighting to get control over his body.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." Rose said jokingly, the Doctor hid a smile while Jackie and Harriet gaped at her.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet said and Rose looked ashamed for a minute or two.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose accused, pointing at the Doctor's back.

"Well, that;s a strange friendship." Harriet said when something popped into the Doctor's mind.

"Harriet Jones- I've heard that name before- Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked walking over to her.

"Ha! Hardly." Harriet said and the Doctor began to think about why her name sounded so familiar to him. There had to be a reason her name was familiar, did she do something important some time after this? Or was this the reason she became important?

"Rings a bell- Harriet Jones." The Doctor muttered walking over to Rose, in his subconscious and some what conscious need to be near her.

"Life long back-bencher. I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now- the protocols are redundant- they list the people who can help, and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet said eying how that Doctor was standing near Rose, neither of them seemed to realize how he was standing, almost as if he was trying to wrap himself around without actually touching her.

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things? Can we just launch a Nuclear bomb at them?" Jackie asked walking over to her, everyone looked at her in shock. The Doctor wanted to scream at her, didn't she realize what that meant!?

"You're a very violent woman." Harriet said and the Doctor knew that she understood what that meant, he glanced over at Rose and knew she understood too. Oh, his Rose Tyler was such a brilliant human.

"I'm serious, we could." Jackie said, still not understanding what she was implying.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet said and the Doctor suddenly remembered why he knew her name.

"Say that again." The Doctor demanded.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked confused at why the Doctor suddenly sounded excited.

"Anything. All of it." The Doctor said smiling.

"Um, well- the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the U.N." Harriet said slowly.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Rose muttered slowly.

"Exactly, given out past record- and I voted against that, thank you very much- the codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the U.N." Harriet said, "Is it important?"

"Everything's important." The Doctor said deep in thought.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet said then laughed a little sad laugh, "Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

"What do they want, though?" Rose said giving Harriet a reassuring pat on the back while looking at the Doctor knowing -hoping- he would have the answer.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion." The Doctor said walking around Rose to the door, accidentally on purpose grazing her shoulder with his, "They don't want 'Slitheen World.' They're out to make money. That means they want to use something, something here on Earth, some kind of asset."

"Like what? Gold, oil, water?" Harriet asked.

"You're very good at this." The Doctor said giving her a proud smile.

"Thank you." Harriet said feeling proud that she had made the Doctor proud. Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded through the room and everyone looked confused before it happened again and Rose realized that it was her phone.

"Oh, that's me." Rose said, shocked that she had forgotten about her phone that the Doctor had enhanced so that she could get a signal no matter what.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Asked a very confused Harriet that was only slightly more confused than Jackie was.

"He zapped it – superphone." Rose said showing them her phone before checking it to see she had a message.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." Harriet said looking at the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor said as he tried to figure out who was sending his Rose any sort of message.

"It's Mickey." Rose said as if hearing his thoughts and wave upon wave of jealousy hit the Doctor.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." He growled out glaring at the phone.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose said softly as she showed the Doctor a picture of an electrifying Slitheen.

"Call him." The Doctor said handing her back the phone. Oh how he hated tell her those words, if it were up to him they would never see that idiot Mickey again, but seeing as how he could possibly be the only one who could help them.

"Mickey! Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I just got attacked by an alien! Of course I'm not okay." The Doctor heard Mickey yell with his superior hearing and gritted his teeth at the thought that someone was yelling at his Rose.

"But you are fine right? Why are you so shocked at seeing an alien, you saw one a year ago." Rose said.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien, all stinking and wet and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill me. I could've died." Mickey cried over the phone and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright, though?" Rose asked and the Doctor couldn't take hearing her gush over Mickey any more and stomped over there and took the phone from her, ignoring her glare, she had to learn she was his and not Mickey's. Come on, she chose him over Mickey! She left Mickey to be with him!

"Is that Rickey? Don't talk. Just shut up and go to your computer." The Doctor said, pissed that this puny human still had a place in Rose's heart.

"It's Mickey. And why should I?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, uh," The Doctor took a deep breath and looked at Rose, "I need you." Rose smiled at him and he had to force himself to not smile back. He took a deep breath before telling Mickey what site he needed to go to. Rose leaned over him to show the Doctor a cord that would hook to the phone into a speaker so that they could all hear what was being said, and he would be able to hear them

"It says 'Password,'" Mickey said as the Doctor hooked the phone up.

"Say again." The Doctor said.

"It's asking for the password." Mickey said.

'Buffalo'- two F's one L." The Doctor said.

"So what's that web site?" Jackie asked as she helped Harriet pour them some whiskey.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark." Mickey informed her.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor said.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose muttered gently pushing the Doctor. The Doctor turned to glare at her, a rebuttal on his tongue, but one look into her eyes and his rebuttal left him and his glare turned into a soft- almost loving- look.

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor said then turned his body towards Rose. "Big Ben- why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said, handing them all a glass of whiskey.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon- you don't need to crash-land in the middle of London." The Doctor said.

"The Slitheen were hiding, but then they put the entire planet on red alert- what would they do that for?" Rose said.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie muttered, but Rose still heard her.

"Well, at least I'm trying." Rose snapped at her.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell chasing me, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth." Jackie cried angrily.

"I told you what happened." Rose said annoyed.

"I'm talking to him." Jackie snapped at Rose who flinched back and the Doctor had to stop himself from attacking Jackie. 'Cause I've seen this live of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it and maybe you think it's all clever and smart," At this point the Doctor looked a little nervous and a little offended, "But you tell me, just answer me this- is my daughter safe?"

"Mum, I'm fine." Rose said walking over to her mum to pull her into a hug, but her mother pulled away.

"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" The Doctor looked from Jackie to Rose. He was afraid to answer that question, afraid that if he told Jackie the truth that she would take his Rose from him, and he wouldn't be able to live with out her. Even though they hadn't been together very long, in that short time that they had been together Rose had quickly become very important to him, she was quickly becoming his world, his soul, his everything. And quite frankly that scared him, but he knew that he would not have it any other way. "Well, what's the answer?" Jackie asked impatiently

"We're in." Mickey said saving the Doctor, and he never thought he would feel so happy to hear his voice.

"Now, then. On the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon- Little concentric circles- click on that." The Doctor said and a second later they heard what sounded like a sonic wave length.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor snapped.

"You'll have to answer me one day, even if I have to travel with you until I get my answer." Jackie muttered.

"Mum, hush." Rose whispered as she moved over to the Doctor, subconsciously needing to be next to him.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor told her looking her in her eye, he heard her heart skip a beat and assumed it was from fear.

"What's it say?" Rose quietly asked him.

"Don't know- its on a loop, keeps repeating." A sound of a buzzer covered the message. "HUSH!" He all but yelled at Mickey.

"That's not me." Mickey said. "I'm going to see who that is."

"It's 3:00 in the morning." Jackie said, who would be ringing Mickey at 3 in the morning.

"Well, I'll go tell them that." Mickey snapped at her.

"It's beaming out into space. Who's it for?" The Doctor asked deep in thought.

"It's him! It's the thing! It's the Slip-een! They've found me!" They heard Mickey yell.

"Mickey I need that signal." The Doctor told him.

"Never mind the signal! Get out! Mickey, just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose yelled.

"I can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill me." Mickey cried out.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're suppose to be the expert! Think of something." Harriet yelled panicking

"I'm trying." The Doctor snapped back.

"That's my boyfriend." Rose cried out and the Doctor turned to her to tell her that she wasn't his girlfriend. That when she left Mickey a year ago for him then that was the day she dumped Mickey for him. She was HIS! But the look on her face made the words dissolve in his mouth, and he knew then that if she asked him to, he would blow up the world, or any planet she pointed to.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness- we need to find out where they're from, which planet. So judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to 5,000 planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information." The Doctor said, then began to try and figure out just who the Slitheen were.

"They're green." Jackie said.

"Yep, narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"Good sense of smell." Rose cried out.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"They can smell adrenaline." Rose said.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"The pig technology." Harriet said and the Doctor looked at her wondering for a second who she knew that.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Jackie said.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

"They hunt like it's a ritual." Rose cried in a panic.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute." Harriet said and everyone looked at her. "Did you notice when they fart- if you'll pardon the word- it doesn't just smell like a fart- if you'll pardon the word- it's something else, what is it? It's more like um-"

"Bad breath." Jackie jumped in.

"That's it!" Harriet cried.

"Calcium decay! Now, _that_ narrows it down." The Doctor said smirking.

"We're getting there, Mickey!" Rose yelled.

"Too late!" Mickey yelled back.

"Calcium Phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else? Hyphenated sodium- YES!" The Doctor cried out then looked at them with a triumphant look. "That narrows it down to one planet- Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Oh, yeah, great, we could write 'em a letter." Mickey snapped.

"Get into the kitchen. Calcium, recombined with compression field- ascetic acid- vinegar." The Doctor demanded.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet said.

"Just like Hannibal! Mickey have you got any vinegar?" The Doctor asked.

"How should I know?" Mickey said.

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor said dumbfounded that he didn't even know what was in his own kitchen.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said.

"Gherkins. Yeah. Pickled onions! Picked eggs!" Mickey said and the Doctor looked at Rose with a disgusted look.

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asked just as they heard the Slitheen break down the kitchen door and Mickey throw the vinegar on the Slitheen, a minute later they heard an explosion and they all sighed in relief.

"Hannibal?" Jackie asked looking at Harriet as the adrenaline started to leave her blood stream.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet said as if everyone should have known that.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then." Jackie said, sounding slightly offended.

**~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4 MARRY CHRISTMAS

**I know it is short, but I worked hard to finish this for all you lovely Doctor Who Fans out there. This chapter is my Christmas present to you all. I know it's not a Christmas chapter, because sadly that would not fit, but hopefully by this time next year I will be able to write you all a Christmas chapter that would actually fit with the Plot line. Love you all and Marry Christmas and a Happy New Who because the New Doctor Who Christmas special comes out to day! Let us all sit down and watch it, and give thanks to all that helped put it together so that we can all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jackie's Mission**

**Summary-**

The Doctor swears on his TARDIS that it was Jackie Tyler's life mission to drive him insane! And now that she had found her way onto his TARDIS, she won't leave him alone, always on him about something or another. And there was a lot more yelling and we can't forget all the slapping! And his Rose was not helping one bit.

**Chapter four- World War Three Pt. 2**

"Listen to this." Mickey said.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction. Capable of being deployed within 45 seconds." They all heard and the Doctor looked some where between confused and pissed, causing Rose to instinctively move closer to him, as if to try and calm him.

"What?" The Doctor asked himself, he also moved closer to Rose, now they were nearly touching.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction...unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the Untied Nations- pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is out only chance of survival. Because...from this moment on- it is my solemn duty to inform you- planet Earth is at war." The fake Prime Minister said over the phone that the Doctor could tell was being held up against the TV.

"He's making it up." The Doctor said looking at Rose before he pushing away from the table and starting to pace. "There's no weapons up there. There's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked panicking.

"Well, you did last time." Rose muttered.

"That's why the Slitheen when for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, 'cause you lot you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor said as he made his way to the door.

"They release the defense codes..." Jackie started.

"And the Slitheen's go nuclear." The Doctor finished reaching for the button.

"But why?" Harriet asked as the steel opened up.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space 'cause there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three- whole planet gets nuked." The Doctor said and Jackie started to panic.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship, waiting in the Thames. Not crashed just parked. Barely two minutes away." A Slitheen, now dressed as the woman in the blue suit, said smirking at them.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit. That's what the signal is, beaming into space, an advert." The Doctor said.

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, the sell it, piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." The woman said.

"At the cost of five billion lives." The Doctor said, his eyes becoming darker in his anger at the Slitheen and worry for Rose.

"Hmm. Bargain." The Slitheen said and Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm in fear.

"Then I give you a choice- leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor said, his anger and and worry rising. The Slitheen laughed at him and Rose's grip tightened on his arm.

"What, you...trapped in your box?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Me." The Doctor said then pushed the button closing them in again. It would seem that there was no other way around it, the Doctor would have to use that tactic to get them out. He just hopped that Rose would be able to some how survive, because if she didn't he didn't know what he would do. He turned and walked over to the phone, and even though he knew it wouldn't work he needed to try one last thing before he used _that_. "Mickey, on that website there should be a list of people to contact, start tying to contact them and tell them what is happening."

"Yes Doctor." Mickey said.

"All right Doctor, I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." Jackie said, the Doctor just looked at her then to Rose before he sighed and moved to lean on the wall and looked at the ground.

"If we could ferment the porch. We could make ascetic acid." Harriet said looking to the Doctor for help, but the Doctor didn't look at her.

"Mickey, any luck?" Jackie asked.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." Mickey said and the Doctor closed his eyes, it was just as he knew it would be. Now there really was no other option, he had to do it, and it would kill him to loose Rose.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet muttered.

"If we could just get out of here." Rose said softly.

"There's away out." The Doctor said not looking at any of them, how could he when he was about to kill them.

"What?" Rose asked walking over to him.

"There's always been a way out." The Doctor said, still not looking at them.

"Then why don't we use it?" Jackie demanded and the Doctor looked up at her, his eyes hard and cold, like those of a killer.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." The Doctor spat out and Jackie froze in fear.

"Don't you dare, whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie harshly whispered.

"That's the thing- if I don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, either way he would loose Rose.

"Do it." Rose whispered and the Doctor snapped his eyes to her, shocked at what she just said, and saw absolute trust in her eyes. She trusted him with all her heart and soul, she trusted him to do the right thing.

"You don't even know what it is- you'd just let me?" The Doctor said softly, awed at the trust she held for him.

"Yeah." Rose said and the Doctor's hearts swelled. Jackie suddenly ran over and pulled her into a protective hug glaring at the Doctor, snapping him back to reality.

"Please, Doctor please she's my daughter. She's just a kid." Jackie pleaded to him.

"Do you think I don't know that?" The Doctor snapped at Jackie causing her to flinch, "'Cause this is my life, Jackie- it's not fun. It's not smart. It's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." The Doctor said, sounding as if he was trying not to cry.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose said, pulling out of her mother's hug. The Doctor looked at her for a full minute before pulling her into a hug.

"I could save the would but lose you." The Doctor said in her ear.

"Except," Harriet said and everyone turned to look at her, Rose had to unwillingly pull away from the Doctor to see her, "It's not your decision, Doctor, it's mine."

"Who the hell are you to take on this decision?! If anyone is to make this decision it is me, this is my daughter's life at stake!" Jackie screeched forgetting that all of there lives would be in danger.

"I am Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, the only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people- and on behalf of the people, I command you-" Harriet said looking into the Doctor's ice blue eyes, "Do it." The Doctor looked at Rose before smiling and running over to the phone.

"Mickey find where the closest submarine is." The Doctor said.

"Okay." Mickey said a little confused.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked a little scared, the Doctor turned around and grabbed her hand and gave her a sad look.

"We don't. We stay here." He said before turning back to the phone, dropping Rose's hand in the process. "Use the 'Buffalo" password. It overrides everything." He told Mickey.

"We're in." Mickey said. "Here it it, uh...HMS Taurean, Trafalagar class submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor said and Jackie gasped figuring out what he was going to do.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have to defense codes." Mickey told them.

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" The Doctor asked.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-84A." Mickey read out.

"That's the one. Select. You ready for this?" The Doctor asked feeling Jackie's glare on him.

"Yeah." Mickey muttered.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." The Doctor said then looked into Rose's scared, yet trusting eyes. "Fire."

"Oh, my God." Jackie cried when they heard Mickey hit the button.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked talking about the walls.

"Not solid enough. Built for short-range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor said.

"Alright," Rose said looking around getting an idea, everyone looked at her. "Now I'm making the decision." Rose said then looked into the Doctor's eyes with a determined look. "I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out." She ran over to the storage and looked in before smiling at them, "It's like what they say about Earthquakes- you can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small, so it's strong." She began to clean out the storage room, "Come and help me. Come on!" Jackie and Harriet ran over to help them and the Doctor smiled at how brilliant his pink and yellow Rose was.

"It's on radar. Counter defense 556." Mickey told the Doctor as he unhooked the phone and ran into the storage room.

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor yelled.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey said.

"Good boy." The Doctor said as they all sat huddled up together in a corner of the storage room.

"556 neutralized." Mickey said and the Doctor wrapped his body around Rose's, if any debris fell he didn't want any of it hitting her, if any one was gonna get hurt from debris then it would be him.

"Here we go." Jackie muttered trying to get her arms around Rose, but found it difficult with the Doctor's body in the way.

"Well, nice knowing you all. Hannibal!" Harriet said, closing her eyes and squeezing as close to the Doctor and Rose ball as possible.

"Oh!" Rose, Jackie, and Harriet cried as the missile hit the building, the Doctor grunted and tightened his hold on Rose as the storage room flew into the air and started tossing and turning. Rose yelled in fear and held on to the Doctor as tight as she could.

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear. "I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you." They all cried out in shock when the storage room hit the ground up side down. Everyone stayed where they were waiting to see if the storage room would move again. After a minute of nothing happening the Doctor disentangled himself from Rose and helped her up and saw Jackie and Harriet shakily push themselves up. The Doctor walked over to the door and kicked it open to see the piles of wood and brick that had once been Downing Street.

"Made in Britain." Harriet said, adrenaline still running through her body and a soldier ran over to them shocked to see someone had made it out alive and unharmed.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" The solder asked making his way up to them as Harriet made her way to him.

"Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North." She said showing him her badge, "I want you to contact the U.N. immediately, tell them ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down." The soldier just stared at her like she was crazy, "Go on, tell the news."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier said before running off to do as she said.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Harriet said as she turned to look at the Doctor who was smiling and had his arm around Rose as he helped her through the pile of wood and brick. "Oh, lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor said smirking.

"Me? Ha. I'm only a back-bencher." Harriet said.

"I'd vote for you." Rose told her honestly.

"Now, don't be silly." Harriet said then looked over to where the soldier had run off to. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" Harriet yelled, making her way to the mass media.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones- future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms- the architect of Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor said as he helped Rose off the pile that had been Downing Street before Mickey blew it up, totally forgetting that Jackie was there and most likely needed help to.

"The Crisis Has Passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today." They heard Harriet yell. The Doctor smiled down at Rose, happy that she had made it through it all alive before turning to lead her back to the TRADIS and came face to face with Jackie and sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant. Aliens coming to invade the Earth, or blow it up to sale, or even just to try and kill him he could handle, but Jackie Tyler he could not.

**~Four~**

"Mankind stands tall, proud-" Harriet said over the TV as Rose sat, waiting for the Doctor to return. When they had gotten back to the apartment the Doctor told them that there was somethings that still needed to be done. He had promised her that he would not move the TARDIS and had taken Mickey with him so that she knew he wouldn't leave.

"Harriet Jones." Her mother said coming into the room bringing Rose back to reality. "Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. My daughter saved the world!" Jackie said yelling at the TV.

"I think the Doctor helped a bit." Rose mutter, both of them easily forgetting that it was Mickey that had actually saved the world, he was the one that made it so the missile would hit Downing Street.

"Oh, alright then. Him too." Jackie said pouting as she sat down. "You should be given knighthoods."

"That's not the way he does things." Rose said softly with a small, loving smile on as she thought about the Doctor, "No fuss. He just...moves on." She then gave her mother a pointed look, "He's not that bad, if you give him a chance."

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that." Jackie said.

"Oh, now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him." Rose said joking.

"Well, I reckon I've got no choice. There's no getting rid of him, since you're infatuated." Jackie told her as she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not infatuated." Rose denied. There was no way that she was infatuated with the Doctor, they were just friends. And anyway she was with Mickey, well sort of, well she thought she was still with Mickey. If you left your boyfriend in the middle of an ally with nothing but a 'Thanks' and a small kiss on the cheeks to go traveling with an alien who looked like a human male with big ears and gorgeous blue eyes, and you came back a year later, would you and your boyfriend still be together?

"What does he eat?" Jackie asked snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

"How do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I was gonna do shepherd's pie. All of us, a proper sit-down. 'Cause, ahem, I'm ready to listen. I want to learn about you and him and that life you lead. Only- I don't know- he's an alien. For all I know, he eats grass and safety pins and things." Jackie muttered.

"He'll have shepherd's pie." Rose said then turned around in the chair to look at her mother, "You're gonna cook for him?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jackie asked and Rose turned back around in the chair smirking.

"He's finally met his match." Rose joked.

"You're not too old for a slap, you know." Jackie called back. "You can go and visit your Gran tomorrow. Better learn some French- I told her you were in France. I said you were Au Pair-ing." And Rose's phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket to see that the caller I.D. said that the TARDIS was calling her.

"Hello?" Rose answered cautiously.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go." The Doctor said on the other side of the line.

"You've got a phone?" Rose asked shocked.

"You think I can travel through space and time, and I haven't got a phone? Ha!" The Doctor said and Rose heard him push some buttons on the console, "Like I said a couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal." He pushed some more buttons and a beeping noise sounded loudly for a second before dieing down, "There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."

"Um, my mother's cooking." Rose said nervously, hoping the Doctor would agree to have a sit down with her mother.

"Good, put her on a slow heat and let her simmer." The Doctor joked and Rose smiled.

"She's cooking tea." Rose said and then quickly added, "For us."

"I don't do that." The Doctor said.

"She wants to get to know you." Rose pleaded with him.

"Tough." The Doctor snapped at her and she flinched, "I've got better things to do." He said a bit softer.

"It's just tea." Rose tried again.

"Not to me, it isn't." The Doctor muttered.

"She's my mother." Rose said.

"Well, she's not mine." The Doctor said.

"That's not fair!" Rose snapped at him.

"Well, you can stay there if you want." The Doctor snapped back and Rose gasped at him. Was this it? Was he telling her he didn't want her around him any more. Rose heard the Doctor take a deep breath. "But right now, there's this Plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula." And Rose just knew that he was trying to make up what he said to her, he was trying to convince her to stay, "Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it, then ride the shock wave all the way out- hurtle right across the sky, and end up anywhere." And by God it was working, "Your choice." He whispered, sounding almost seductive, but Rose shook that thought out of her head. There was no way that a magnificent Time Lord like him would ever want her, a puny and insignificant human like her, like that.

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes." Rose said then hung up the phone and ran to her room to pack. Last time she went with him, it was a spur of the moment decision, she didn't have time to run home and pack, but this time she was able to pack a bag. She could still hear her mother talking to her, but she didn't answer her, she was too busy packing as much clothes as she could. She heard her door open, but she didn't turn around, she had to pack and quickly, the Doctor might change his mind. Why would he need a weak human girl like her.

"I was wondering whether he drinks or not." Jackie said and Rose turned to look at her as she stuffed the last of her clothes into her huge bag.

"Yeah, he does." Rose said then looked around the room to see if she could find anything she missed.

"Don't go, sweetheart. Please don't go." Jackie pleaded and Rose turned to look at her.

"I've got to mum." Rose whispered.

**~Four~**

Mickey sat on a rubbish can reading a news paper as he kept an eye on not only the TARDIS but the little boy who had Graffiti-ed the TARDIS with the words 'Bad Wolf'. A few hours ago when the Doctor had drug him out there, the Doctor had walked into the TARDIS, got this far away look in his eyes before he had stormed back out of the ship. He had made Mickey drive him to where the little boy had lived and told his parents what he had done. They had taken the boy back to the TARDIS where the Doctor had made the boy wash off the graffiti and had Mickey sit and watch him. The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out.

"Good lad. Graffiti that again, and I'll 'ave ya. Now, beat it." The Doctor said and the boy dropped the sponge he was using into the bucket of water before grabbing the bucket and running away. Once the kid was out of sight the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over to Mickey who held up the news paper.

"I just went down to the shop. And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changing- aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He said showing the Doctor the headliner which read 'Alien Hoax?' and the Doctor laughed. "How can they do that? They saw it."

"You're just not ready." The Doctor said putting his hand on Mickey's shoulder, "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face- nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that-" Mickey looked at the Doctor confused and the Doctor smirked at him, "You're thick." And they laughed.

"We're just idiots?" Mickey said still laughing.

"Well, not all of you." The Doctor said seriously as he thought about his beautiful, brilliant, pink and yellow Rose. He didn't deserve her, and yet the Universe had dropped her into his chaotic life, giving him something to actually live for again.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked knowing who the Doctor was thinking about. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled out a disk from his pocket and Mickey wondered how he had ever got it to fit in there.

"Present for you, Mickey." He said handing the disk to Mickey. "That's a virus. Put it on live, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you wanna do that for?" Mickey asked.

"'Cause you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." The Doctor said and pissing Mickey off.

"How can you say that, and then take her with you?" Mickey asked.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor said, not really wanting Mickey there but knowing how much Mickey meant to Rose and he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant putting up with Mickey for a little while.

"I can't." Mickey said shocking the Doctor, after everything that Mickey said and did and he wouldn't do this for her? Obviously Mickey didn't care for her the way he said he did. The Doctor saw Rose and Jackie walking out of the back of their apartment complex. "This life of yours- it's just too much. I couldn't do it." They were getting closer now, close enough to hear Jackie pleading Rose to stay, "Don't tell her I said that." Mickey whispered to the Doctor.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again I'll say no, I really will." Jackie pleaded as they came to a stop in front of Mickey and the Doctor. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at her mother.

"I'm not leaving 'cause of you. I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back." Rose said hoping to get that through her mother's head.

"But it's not safe." Jackie cried.

"Mum," Rose started turning to look at her mother in the eye, "If you saw it out there, you'd never stay home." Rose then turned, taking off her heavy bag and and shoved it into the Doctor's chest causing him to cough just a little at the impact. He smiled at her and held on to the bag, she was staying with him!

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor teased her.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now, I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Ha ha." Rose said and the Doctor's smile turned loving he would have it any other way. Jackie gasped quietly before glaring at him, either Mickey or her would be joining them to keep the Doctor away from her baby. Rose turned and walked over to Mickey, "Come with us. There's plenty of room." Mickey glanced over Rose's shoulder at the Doctor.

"No chance- He's a liability." The Doctor said saving Mickey, "I'm not having him onboard."

"We'd be dead without him." Rose snapped at the Doctor who looked every where but her eyes, knowing if he looked her in the eyes he would cave.

"My decision is final." The Doctor said. Rose sighed and turned back to Mickey.

"Sorry." Rose said and Mickey felt bad about not going, but he wouldn't change his mind. He hopped off the rubbish can and pulled her into a hug.

"Good luck, yeah." Mickey whispered before letting her go.

"You still can't promise me." Jackie said to the Doctor, "What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone, standing on some moon a million light years away? How long do I wait then?" The Doctor opened his mouth to answer her but she didn't let him, and made a split second decision and ran into the TARDIS. If he was going to take her daughter then he was taking her too.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Rose asked following her into the TARDIS.

"I'm going too!" Jackie yelled grabbing onto a column, they were not going to make her leave.

"Rose, get her out of there! I told you I don't allow mothers on to my TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled running in to pull Jackie out, but the TARDIS had other plans. She shut the door and began to dematerialize, she was going to enjoy this.

**~TBC~**


End file.
